fafffandomcom-20200214-history
George Oumauk
George Oumauk is a rookie offensive linefur for the New Orleans Corsairs. He was the first pick in the 2019 UFFL Draft. Biography When you’re a prehistoric species in the modern furry world, you’re bound to be the subject of derision. Despite all the progress that has been made since the prey civil rights movement of the ‘60s, the likes of sabre toothed cats and dinosaurs remain marginalized. They are scorned simply for existing, considered to be genetic freaks, the worst sort of anomaly. One can only imagine how much worse it can be for a member of a prehistoric species few have heard of. So it is in the case of George Oumauk. He is a kolponomos. Essentially, a hybrid of polar bear and giant otter. Not much is known about his biological family history, except that he was born in Alaska. As an infant he was adopted by the Oumauks, a family of river otters hailing from Homer, Alaska, a little over 200 miles south of the city of Anchorage. His adoptive father Jerry worked as a seaplane pilot, taking tourists on scenic trips along the state’s long southern coast. But the patriarch’s ambition was to fly for Alaska Airlines, and that meant moving the family to the airline’s main hub of Seattle. Being a cub in a new school is hard enough. It’s doubly so when you have the face of a bear and the webbed paws of an otter. The other children would ask him “What even are you?”, label him a “freak” and a “weirdo”. So it was for the cub… until middle school, when he started to grow. Fueled by an incredible growth spurt and an appetite to match, he would grow to 6’2” and 280 lbs by the start of his Freshman year of high school. Needless to say by this time he had attracted the attention of the football team’s coaching staff at Bellevue Mustelid High School. The young otter-bear was hesitant at first. Raised by a family of typical unassuming, gentle otters, he was naturally averse to the violent nature of the game of football. Eventually, head coach Hugh Long convinced George to give the position of tackle a try, selling him on this simple pitch: “Son, all you have to do is protect the quarterback. Let no one by you, period.” From that point on, Oumauk would let damn near no one by him. He would go on to have an All-State high school career, capped by a Senior season in which Bellevue Mustelid was the highest scoring team in the Washington Interscholastic Athletic Association. By this time he had also grown to 6’7’ and 300 lbs. As one would expect, he was heavily recruited by FCAA programs, particularly Western 12 and Rocky Mountain Conference schools. He would end up playing in the Western 12, but not at a traditional football power. He instead chose to accept a scholarship offer from Saola Memorial University, a school best known for producing FBA All-Star Randy Mackenbach. The young otter-bear did not comment publicly on why he elected to enroll at a so-called “basketball school”. However, FSPN Seattle reported that the FCAA had received word of accusations of improper recruiting involving Oumauk. Reportedly, his uncle William Oumauk, a law professor at Rainier University in Seattle, made a concerted effort in his role as a booster for the football program to convince his nephew to join the program. Whether or not it was to avoid an FCAA investigation, or just to spite his uncle, Oumauk would go on to be a standout for Rainier’s cross-state rival. As he grew to his current stature of 6’9” and 320 lbs, he would become the anchor of an offensive line that paved the way for an offense that would set new Western 12 records. The program soon became a legitimate contender in the conference, and by Oumauk’s Junior and Senior seasons, they not only won the Western 12 Northern Division, but each year they did it by beating Rainier in the Cherry Bowl game at the end of the regular season. With pro scouts marveling at the kolponomos’ sheer bulk and his stubborn, anchored approach to blocking, the fact is that George Oumauk is not just damn near immovable on the football field… he’s impossible to ignore. Rookie Scouting Report Brock Brezniski: Simply put, this guy is HUGE! George can simply overpower defenders coming off the edge with his strength and length, while at the same time he is sound with his footwork. He could stand to improve his charge off the ball on running plays, but he is the kind of lineman I would love to have on my quarterback’s blind side. Can see George being one of the first players off the board as his potential is limitless. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Category:New Orleans Category:2019 Draftees Category:Offensive Linemen Category:Tackles Category:Bear Category:Hybrids